1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe supports and to pipe block connecting apparatus that are designed and used to secure pipe to the pipe supports. More particularly, the invention relates to an easily usable connecting apparatus designed to simplify affixing the connecting apparatus to a pipe support block and to then simplify affixing a pipe to the connecting apparatus, thus by way of the connecting apparatus affixing the pipe to the pipe support block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention deals with products in the field of construction, and specifically in the area of configuration and organization of pipe. Even more specifically the invention deals with a product and method of securing piping as it runs across a roof top. However, the product can be used for affixing pipe to supports and pipe configuration anywhere it may be required.
Typically when a commercial building is constructed it tends to have a flat roof. The reasons for this are numerous, including the fact that many items are installed on the roof top. Included in these installations there generally are a large number of pipes or conduit. These pipes may carry electricity, oil, gas, water, air, etc. and generally it is required that these pipes be elevated up and off the roofing surface. Again, the reasons for this requirement are numerous but typically the reasons involve safety issues. For example, if the pipe or conduit carries electrical cables it is imperative that these be elevated up and off the roof surface in case the roof surface has standing water. Obviously it could be possible for the water to find a hole or leak in the conduit and this could in turn lead to shorts in the electrical system or in a worst case scenario even complete failure in the system.
Historically the methods or products required for this elevation has not been codified or set out by any rule making body. Thus, engineers and architects typically do not specify what products to use and installers then will generally use whatever is most cost efficient and available on the job. Contractors will use whatever remaining 4×4s exist on the site, combined with metal strapping that is run up and over the conduit and then simply screwed in place. The wooden 4×4s are typically cut to size, the pipes are set across the blocks, or sleepers, and then the pipes are strapped down using metal strapping and screws.
There are numerous problems and issues that result when using these products with this method and procedure. First, the wooden blocks are not uniform in height. Because the installers use scraps from the job site there are usually differences in the block height. This can cause stress points and thus may cause issues with the pipe or conduit. Secondly, the blocks rot and decay. Because it is just wood it is of course susceptible to the elements and the blocks tend to weather, rot and eventually fall apart. Again, this causes stress points and compromises the conduit or piping. Next, it is extremely time consuming and inefficient. The block is heavy and usually is not uniform in size. In order to cut the block to size the installer must have the proper saw to cut to length. Next, to secure the pipe to the block the installer must have metal strapping and screws. The strapping must be measured to fit each pipe, cut to size, folded over the pipe and then screwed into the wooden block. Additionally, when the wood begins to rot the screws tend to pull free, again compromising the connection to the block. Finally, using the wooden blocks and strapping is aesthetically unappealing.
In order to resolve these issues a number of companies created and produce a variety of products to replace the wooden block. However, most products currently available are a large footprint of plastic or rubber that utilizes a metal channel, or strut. Then a hanger or some other device is used to secure the pipe to the block. It has recently been discovered that when these products are used with solar panels electrolysis, deterioration, corrosion and decay occurs and destroys the metal clamps and metal channels. Electrolysis is a process by which an electric current is passed through a substance to effect a chemical change. The chemical change is often oxidation or reduction. Electrolysis, deterioration and corrosion all cause the block to conduit connection to be compromised.
In a typical solar configuration solar panels are placed on the roof and conduit then runs from the panels, across the roof and into an inverter. The pipe supports are used across the roof surface to elevate the conduit throughout the run to the inverter. However, the power running through the lines is direct current (DC). It has recently been discovered that the DC power, combined with outside moisture is causing electrolysis and corrosion to occur at the connection points between the metal channel and the metal struts and the metal is decaying and failing, thus compromising the connection point and again causing a weakness in the structure will compromise the conduit.